Campaign Two: A Call To Arms
In the currently running campaign the group is in Kuroseki, having fled from Scientarian soldiers who had sought them out in Nuhaven. Now they are working with the Resistance in order to fight the Scientarian regime. Overview The story began on the day after the 5 year anniversary of the group's return from their last adventure, with the group waking up in the Drunken Camel Tavern after a night of celebration. While trying to discern what happened the night before, the group was approached by one of the town youths saying that there were a group of Kuroseki soldiers at the town gates looking for Kusetare and his allies. At the town gate they met Kasidrek Ginselbs, the personal assistant to Baron Nehrun Savoy, Lord Mayor of Kuroseki. He had tracked them down in order to learn from them all they knew about The Tiefling, and after sharing their knowledge with him he and the soldiers left the town peaceably. However, upon returning to the Drunken Camel, Old Lady McMarge handed them a note given to her by an anonymous patron while the group was gone. The note warned them that the soldiers were planning to enter the town and arrest them, and suggested that they could escape to Kuroseki. Fearing that the the soldiers might discover that there were magic users in Nuhaven, the group had the Monks from The Monastery of One Thousand Moons tell the soldiers that the group had fled to Oyashima. This gave them time to have Trigwocket call in a favor from his gambling buddy, Santiago, who took them by boat to Calyan. There they got a trader to smuggle them from Calyan to Kuroseki. While walking through the shipping district, Trigwocket spotted a small boy trying to slip a note onto Kusetare. Kusetare grabbed the boy, but the boy only gave him the note and told them to find "Shayla", so they let him free. Following the note took them to the North-Western district, the most run-down of the residential districts in Kuroseki. After a brief search they were able to find the location mentioned in the note, a seedy bar called "The Sullen Wench". Inside the Sullen Wench the group met Shayla Nehmen, a half elf, who told that a mutual acquaintance of theirs had told her that the group was reliable. She explained that there was an underground resistance trying to overthrow the Baron and the Scientarian regime and that if they helped the Resistance she could help them get out of the city. the group hesitantly agreed, so Shayla ushered them into a hidden room behind the bar where there were enough beds for them to spend the night. The following morning she woke them to give the group their instructions. In the shipping district there was a Scientarian prison where a group of slaves were being held until they could be sold. The group was to infiltrate the prison before the slaves could be sold, free them, and lead them to the canal where a boat would be waiting to take them out of the city. Shayla gave them the location of the prison but offered them no other assistance, though she warned that they only had three days to complete their task, as on the fourth a buyer was expected to purchase the slaves. That day the group set out to find the prison and do initial reconnaissance. They discovered that the prison was fairly small and poorly defended, with only a few, ill-armed guards in place. They decided that the best course of action would be to induce some kind of illness in the slaves and then send Geylin and Raito in as doctors to get the slaves out without alerting the guards. They returned to the Sullen Wench to sleep with the plan of finishing their preparations the following day. The next morning the group was woken by two members of the Resistance, a Human male and a Half-Elf of ambiguous gender. The Human did not introduce himself, instead introducing the Half-Elf as Harkalios, another new recruit into the Resistance who was to assist the group in their task. After making their introductions and getting acquainted with their new ally, the group split up to complete their tasks for the day. Geylin and Raito traveled to the High-Residential District so that they could find appropriate garb for a doctor and that Raito could learn to effect the air of a Kuroseki elite, and Trigwocket and Kusetare moved through the various markets and trade districts of the city so that Trigwocket could gather the materials needed to create a poison which would visible sicken the slaves without killing them. While the others prepared, Harkalios kept watch over the prison in case anything of note took place. Early in the evening the next day they put their plan into action. Geylin had his familiar, the crow Quoth, drop a vial of poison, along with a note encouraging the prisoners to drink it, in the midst of the prisoners where the guards wouldn't catch sight of it. After fifteen minutes a messenger was sent out of the prison to fetch a doctor. Kusetare and his wolf familiar followed and quickly dispatched the messenger, bringing the note back to Geylin and Raito so that they would seem credible as doctors. The two then waited a believable amount of time before running from up the street to the prison. It took little effort for them to bluff their way past the gate guards and they were admitted into the prison. However they didn't anticipate that there would be elite Scientarian soldiers within the prison, and in their attempts to deceive the guards they outed themselves as magic users. On seeing Geylin use magic, the tower guard fired a distress-flare, prompting Hark to shoot him with an arrow, however it was too late to stop the Scientarian soldiers from the area from being alerted. Realizing that they were quickly losing control of the situation, the rest of the group made to storm the prison, rescue their captured allies, and free the slaves, hoping to escape on the boat waiting for them in the canal. After quickly dispatching the gate guards and entering the prison, the group was confronted by the four Scientarian soldiers who had captured Geylin and Raito. The soldiers immediately fired on the party members, but the party was quick and were able, after several rounds, to dispatch two of the soldiers and severely wound one of the others. Meanwhile, in the back of the prison courtyard where Geylin and Raito where being dragged off, the two made contact with an unexpected ally: Valdemarr. Though he was currently employed as a prison guard, Valdemar decided to give his two-week's notice in the least subtle way possible, and so he immediately set to freeing his friends. However, in an ill-advised attempt at freeing Geylin from his manacles, he cut off Geylin's left hand, leading to the Vanara passing out from pain. At this point, notified by the sound of Trigwocket's bombs exploding, the remaining four elite Scientarian soldiers came out from inside the prison barracks, quickly turning the tide of the fight. A critical hit quickly downed Valdemarr, who was in the process of trying to flee with the unconscious Geylin, and another critical almost instantly killed Trigwocket. With only Kusetare and Harkalios able to continue fighting, Hark decided it was time to make a quick escape, and so he used his druidic magic to create a thick fog in the hopes of giving the group enough time to gather their wounded and escape. However, it was at this point that the reinforcements arrived outside the prison gate, making escape essentially impossible, so Kusetare surrendered and Hark dispelled the fog, though not before turning into an eagle and flying free of the prison. The surviving Scientarian soldiers set to rounding up the fallen party members, and would likely have killed them on the spot had Kasidrek not enter at that moment and ordered them not to. The following day the group awoke, weak but with their injuries bandaged, in a dark prison, each member chained to the wall in adjacent cells. With the group all awake, Kasidrek entered and gave an ominous monologue. The Party escapes the prison. Party comes back and says that they were fucked over by the resistance. The resistance is celebrating a lot of successful prison breaks. Shayla said that they were meant to fail and be used as a diversion, and apologizes for the necessity. The party was sent by the resistance to investigate Graccus Mori. At his house, Kasidrek showed up and asked them what the fuck they were doing. Trigwocket tried to poison him. Them he tried to frame Graccus Mori for creating zombies and showed him the decayed zombie parts he picked up in Tempo five years prior. The party blows up the Academy of Science before sneaking into the central district. They witness Alek Tellumnar gives a speech about the national security threat that magic is before sneaking into a dinner party with Baron Nehrun Savoy. Resistance members give the signal that they are undercover as the waitstaff, but all are captured and nearly killed as Shayla is revealed to be Alek Tellumnar's daughter, Marisol Tellumnar. She set all of this adventure up to capture as many of the resistance as possible in one fell swoop. Before anyone could move, the Baron is assassinated by Kasidrek, who is revealed to be the Tiefling using the Mask of Perfect Disguise. Combat ensues and the party kills Marisol. The party runs away and escapes to Nuhaven, only to later find that some members of the resistance were interrogated and the identities of the party are known to the authorities. They work to increase defenses and hide their location as much as possible. Category:Campaigns